


Until We Meet Again

by shslStraws



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Officer Momota, Oumota Week 2019, Phantom Thief AU, and flower petals, these boys be flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslStraws/pseuds/shslStraws
Summary: “Ah, why hello there, Officer Momota!”And there he was, The Phantom Thief, himself. Laying right on top of Momota’s bed; who quickly changed his position the moment he noticed Momota entering, to move his slender body to lay on his side while his left arm supports him, as he lays his hand on his cheek.“It took you quite awhile to get home, do you know how rude it is to keep such an important figure waiting?” his voice was soft and his tone sounded like he was seducing the officer in question. Which seemed fitting to his pose and the rose petals all over the bed, it was exactly like in the romance movies. But Momota brushed that thought right away, he scoffed, “Don’t you know how illegal it is to break into people’s apartment and trash the place?”





	Until We Meet Again

A slam from the door echoed across an empty apartment building, Momota sighed as he began to undo his tie and threw it across the room, not caring where the piece of fabric ends up. He can always pick it later, when he’s in a better state of mind.  
It was a long day at work for Momota; the endless lecture his boss has given him from failing to capture The Phantom Thief, yet again, to the simple little things of just having his coffee be a colder than he’d like to, everything seemed to tick him off. He swears he’s on the verge of blowing up.  
It was getting stressful for him day by day The Phantom Thief wasn’t caught, and every time he was face to face with this notorious criminal, Momota always somehow let him slip away from his grasp.  
The Phantom Thief, the leader of the city’s known gang, D.I.C.E; infamous for thievery and causing a ruckus to citizens and the officers with petty pranks. Property damage, mainly, Momota remembers coming into work and seeing little colorful faces spray painted on the front doors of the station. Alongside the gang’s logos and the provoking message the phantom thief always leaves, “Until we meet, my beloved~”. What does that even mean? Who is it even directed to? 

“Ugh, fuck me.” Momota groans from the memory, the stress is just too damn much. He collapses on his couch with a heavy sigh. The more he is involved and invested in this case, the more he thinks the messages are specifically for him.  
He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath in and out and releases some of the tension in his muscles he didn’t know he had. Momota groaned from the pain that was let go, his breathing started to slow down naturally as he felt himself drifting into sleep slowly. The night breeze was cool on his skin, as the wind blew through long curtains and from his balcony into the apartment, it felt nice. Finally, finally, he can rest-

“Wait a second,” Momota suddenly lifted his head wide eyes, immediately on alert. “..I...never left the door open, I always keep it locked. What the hell?” He was on his feet in an instant, becoming more aware of his surroundings. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary...except for the petals all over the floor. Momota kneeled to pick one of the withered little floral leaves. Getting a closer look; the petal was crimson and crumpled a bit, “A rose petal…?” muttered Momota, noticing the petal to be shriveled, which must have meant that they’ve been here for awhile. After inspecting it for a second more, he found that there was more petals that were in such a noticeable pattern, leading to his bedroom, for it to be such a convenience. Okay, so far Momota has concluded that; one, someone broke into his apartment building. And two, that someone purposely spread rose petals all over his apartment leading to his bedroom. Sure, Momota should be more alerted or even scared from these conclusions, since there could be potential robber or even a murderer in his own home.  
But for some reason, Momota couldn’t help but feel relaxed a bit after having a strong sense of knowing who this certain someone is. 

Now, there’s two ways he can go about this, assuming the home invader is still here;  
He can run into his bedroom and catch the culprit red handed and finally solve all the solutions to his stress, or he can play along.  
Momota stands up and slowly start to make his way to his bedroom, following the petals. For a moment, his conscience is screaming for him to run in and arrest this culprit once and for all, before the opportunity misses him. But his gut, told him to play along. 

“Ah, why hello there, Officer Momota!” 

And there he was, The Phantom Thief, himself. Laying right on top of Momota’s bed; who quickly changed his position the moment he noticed Momota entering, to move his slender body to lay on his side while his left arm supports him, as he lays his hand on his cheek. 

“It took you quite awhile to get home, do you know how rude it is to keep such an important figure waiting?” his voice was soft and his tone sounded like he was seducing the officer in question. Which seemed fitting to his pose and the rose petals all over the bed, it was exactly like in the romance movies. But Momota brushed that thought right away, he scoffed, “Don’t you know how illegal it is to break into people’s apartment and trash the place?” 

“How insulting! If anything, I made an improvement on the trash it already was before!” The Phantom Thief immediately sit up and crossed his legs, giving a pout. 

Momota barked out a laugh and leans on the door frame, “You know you’ve been a real pain in the ass for me lately, Phantom Thief.” 

The Phantom Thief smiles and taps his finger on the side of his cheek. “Hmm? Have I? I thought you enjoy our games together, Momota-chan?” 

Momota blinks and suddenly feels hot on his face, “M-Momota-chan?!” This was new. Sure, The Phantom Thief calls him nicknames from time to time in their confrontations but “chan” was something that just caught him off guard. 

“Nishishi, I totally got you there! Look at how red you are for me, don’t tell me Mr. Officer has developed a crush on little ol’ me?” The Phantom Thief teased, it was lucky Momota was too flabbergasted to noticed the blush that appeared on his own face.

It took a few moments for Momota to regain some composure and respond, but even then he couldn’t help but stutter, “A-As if, anyways, it looks like you’ve just trapped yourself. Coming into my apartment and really, I’m blocking the only exit to your escape.” 

“It seems you’ve finally got me,” The Phantom Thief stood up on the bed, causing some of the rose petals to fall off the bed, “whatever shall I do?” A surprise rose was shown as he revealed his right hand and lifted the flower to his face. A smirk was directed at Momota, challenging him. 

Momota wasn’t liking this one bit, he lifted his chest up as he spread more of his body to cover the door frame, there was no way he was letting The Phantom Thief escape him this time. Not when he was right there, absolutely cornered. And there was no possible way for him to sneak out of his bedroom’s window, they were just too high up, the only exit was Momota’s front door. 

“Hm?” The Phantom Thief lowered his rose and gave a curious look, “it looks like Mr. Officer isn’t going to let me go that easy, huh?” He jumped from the bed, landing gently, and slowly walking towards Momota. Momota looking and studying the thief’s every movement, being very aware, in case he were to try and pull something to sneak around him. But as the little thief came in front of him, he looked up and rose both of his hands together to him as he continued to hold the rose, “then arrest me.” 

Shit.  
Momota thought, he doesn’t have his handcuffed equipped to his belt, and his only pair was around his apartment somewhere. Maybe if he used his tie? Nope, he threw that thing also in his messy apartment. 

“Looks like you can’t, Mr.Officer! You have no handcuffs or anything to arrest me with!” the thief giggled as he started to lower his hands. And for some reason, Momota’s instinct kicked into action as he found himself grabbing onto both of The Phantom Thief’s hands. Letting go of the rose, the smaller gasped as the unexpected contact.

“I’m. Not. Letting. You. Go.” Momota growled, staring intensely at the criminal, he was dead set on capturing the little rat once and for all. A blush went deeper on the thief’s face at how intense the situation is, it was heart pounding. But The Phantom Thief wasn’t going to allow himself to be caught like this, he smiled as he tried to keep his composure, “then I guess this is the part we kiss?” 

“EXCUSE ME?” Momota choked but still remaining a strong grip on the thief’s hands, very determined to not let go. 

“Weeeeelll, when you say it like that, usually in the movies, this is the part where people are supposed to kiss! Silly, Momota-chan, don’t you know anything?” 

“I- What?! What are you even saying!?” 

Momota’s hands seemed to have lightened, this is good he’s getting embarrassed. All he has to do is push it a little more… 

“I mean, I was expecting our first kiss to be more romantic. But I guess it doesn’t get more romantic as this? Rose petals all over your apartment, I’m all over your bed, right where you want me-” 

“SHUT UP!” Momota quickly lets go of his hands to bring it to his face, The Phantom Thief doesn’t miss this opportunity and quickly squeezes beside the officer. Momota instantly realizes his mistake and turns around to see The Phantom Thief not run towards the front door, but to the doors to his balcony. He takes action and runs after him, seeing him slip outside past the blowing curtains. But as soon as Momota takes a step outside, he sees The Phantom Thief balancing on the railings of his balcony, Momota stops at a sudden fear of the boy accidentally falling off.  
The thief smiles as he takes off his hat, giving a bow to the officer, “it was fun as always, Momota-chan!” he looks up at the officer’s shocked expression. 

“But it seems I win this game,” The Phantom Thief stands straight as his hands dig into hands into his hat. He leaps backwards from the balcony, Momota immediately running to try and save him from falling but was met with rose petals in face. As soon as Momota got a clear vision, he sees petals everywhere around him and The Phantom Thief; who has seemed to carelessly falling in mid air, rose petals surrounding him as he put on his hat and smiled at the officer, “until we meet again, my beloved~” 

The scene to it all seemed so unreal, like something you’d definitely see in a movie. And Momota would be more allured to the sight before him, if he wasn’t too worried about the boy falling to his death. He went to grab the railing and reach out for the thief, but saw The Phantom Thief gently land on a rooftop. The building wasn’t very far from Momota’s balcony and not too high for the thief to stumble. How could he forget such a building was even there, I guess Momota was more worried about the thief’s safety at the moment. But Momota should have known the criminal better than to assume he didn’t have an escape plan outside his balcony, it must have been how he entered his apartment in the first place.  
The Phantom Thief looked up at him and gave him a last smile and laugh, as he turned around to run off into the night.  
Momota let out a long breath that he didn’t even knew he was holding, and his muscles relaxed once again. Fuck. He thought, he let The Phantom Thief escape from his grasp yet again. But Momota couldn’t seem to be stressed at the time but to have some sort of excitement build within him, and the happiness that their games will continue.  
He’ll let himself stress about it another time, but for right now, everything felt right. Momota sighed but smiled, 

“I guess we will meet again…”

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuh, hey! This is my first fic I've done, so yeah, coolio!  
> Happy Oumota Week 2019 ya'll
> 
> There's definitely a piece I drew for this fic, so check it out!  
> https://shslstraws.tumblr.com/post/186043465029/oumota-week-day-one-phantom-thief-stuck-in-a


End file.
